


Tyr's Daughter

by Lokiismylife27



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Loki doesn't go crazy, Lokitty, Odin's A+ Parenting, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: Tyr's daughter Aslaug overhears the conversation in the Weapons Vault between Odin and Loki- and offers an alternative to Loki being King while having a nervous breakdown.Loki takes it.





	Tyr's Daughter

**Tyr’s Daughter**

“Father, you need to do something about Sif and her cohorts,” Aslaug Tyrsdottir announced to her father, General Tyr.

Tyr sighed. “And what do you propose I do?” he asked tiredly. “I have tried literally everything to get Odin to get rid of them- nothing has worked.”

“Well, they did just help Prince Thor start a war with Jotunheim- why don’t you tell the Council?” Aslaug asked innocently.

“I will try,” Tyr said. “Do not do anything rash in the meantime.”

“Of course not, Father,” Aslaug said, smiling sweetly before leaving. Tyr sighed and went to get the rest of the Council together.

Aslaug, meanwhile, was heading for the Weapons Vault, because that was where she had seen Loki headed a few minutes ago. When she noticed Odin going in, she cast an invisibility spell and followed him.

While surprised to find that Loki was apparently Jotun, Aslaug wasn’t overly concerned about that. She was far more concerned about the look on his face as Odin essentially told him that he was a tool that had lost its usefulness- Loki was going to have a nervous breakdown, she just knew it. She was surprised when Odin collapsed, but didn’t reveal herself until he got carried off by the guards. Loki looked up when she came over, and promptly looked terrified. “Lady Aslaug?” he asked cautiously. “Why are you here? And…. are you sulking?”

“I didn’t get to kick Odin in the balls,” Aslaug pouted. “That was without a doubt the worst possible ‘you’re adopted’ talk in the history of the Nine Realms, and he needs to SUFFER.”

“Uh….” Loki said, apparently at a loss for words. Finally he said, “That doesn’t answer my first question.”

“I noticed you coming here, and followed you after telling my father to do something about Prince Thor’s sycophants, but Odin got here first,” Aslaug said. “You’re having a nervous breakdown, aren’t you?”

“Wouldn’t you?” Loki asked bitterly.

“Probably,” Aslaug admitted. “When you turn into a cat, can you make your fur any color, or does it just stay black?”

“I’ve never tried making it any other color,” Loki said, startled by the non sequitur. “Why?”

“Because with Thor banished, Queen Frigga is likely to make you take the throne, and you’re having a nervous breakdown,” Aslaug said. “If you’re a cat, you won’t have to try to rule Asgard and deal with the Idiots Four.”

Loki sighed. “What color?” he asked.

“Orange,” Aslaug said promptly.

Loki shrugged and shapeshifted into a small black cat, then turned his fur orange. For some reason he ended up with white paws as well, and Aslaug scooped him up and cuddled him. “I’m going to call you Pumpkin,” she said happily as she carried him off.

Loki hissed and started sulking. “Oh, don’t be like that, it’s a perfect name for an orange cat,” Aslaug sighed. “And no one will guess it’s you if you let me call you Pumpkin.”

Loki gave a cute little cat sigh and settled down in her arms.

When she got back to her father’s office- they lived elsewhere and had only been at the palace for the coronation- Tyr was just getting back. He eyed her, and said, “Queen Frigga has taken the throne due to the fact that Odin fell into an unscheduled Odinsleep and Prince Loki is nowhere to be found. Is there something you would like to tell me?”

“Not here; let’s go home,” Aslaug said.

“Fine… Queen Frigga is dealing with Sif and the Warriors Three- apparently she is fed up with them too,” Tyr said. “Let us get going.”

Aslaug followed him to the stables, and they mounted their horses, Aslaug settling Loki on her shoulder. He hung on as they rode back to their manor, and settled in her arms again once they arrived. She carried him inside, and to the sitting room, settling him in her lap as Tyr came in. “So, I assume you have a reason for turning Prince Loki into a cat,” he said. “I would be interested to know what it was.”

“First off, we’re calling him Pumpkin,” Aslaug said. She didn’t get any further than that when her father started laughing. “Really Papa?” she asked dryly, as Loki took a swipe at Tyr’s leg with his claws.

Tyr snickered and asked, “Pumpkin?”

“He’s orange,” Aslaug said by way of explanation. “And Prince Loki is having a nervous breakdown due to something Odin told him, so I suggested that he pretend to be my pet at least until Odin wakes up and takes the throne back. That way, Prince Loki does not have to deal with ruling, and we still have someone reasonable on the throne.” She gently rubbed in between Loki’s ears, and he purred. The longer she kept petting him, the more he relaxed, until he basically melted into a purring puddle in her lap.

Tyr shook his head, amused, and said, “Alright, but no keeping him if he wants to go back.”

Loki sneezed, managing to make it sound derisive, and Aslaug said, “That seems unlikely, but you do not have to worry. I will not keep him if he does not wish to be kept.”

“Very well,” Tyr said. “Shall I have the cook send some fish up?”

Loki hissed, and Aslaug heard his voice in her mind. _I can eat people food._

“He says he can eat our food; I doubt fish is necessary, especially as I have heard Prince Loki hates fish,” Aslaug said.

“Alright, but he is NOT eating on the table,” Tyr said sternly.

“Fine….” Aslaug sulked. “May I go change into something a little less formal?”

“Certainly,” Tyr said.

Aslaug gently moved Loki off her lap, and he curled up on the sofa instead, yawning adorably before promptly falling asleep. Aslaug cooed at him softly, and then went to change.

Unlike most noblewomen, Aslaug usually dressed herself. She did have a maid, but she didn’t usually need help dressing. Her father was firm on that. Aslaug didn’t mind, and often wondered why noblewomen chose to let others dress them. If there were buttons or laces in the back of a dress, it was good to have help, but otherwise? There was really no need. Aslaug prided herself on being more self-sufficient than most noblewomen, since the vast majority of them would be helpless without servants or men to protect them. Aslaug thought it was stupid of them not to learn at least a little self-defense. As the daughter of the General of the Asgardian Army, Aslaug had learned enough self-defense to at least stall an attacker. She had no desire to be a warrior herself, but she could take care of herself.

After slipping on a casual spring green gown, Aslaug took the pins that held her braids up out of her hair. Her two braids, which had been pinned around her head to look like a crown, fell to either side of her face, and she sighed with relief. She really didn’t like the crown of braids hairstyle. That done, she went back to the sitting room with a ribbon, wondering if Loki was still there.

She was happy when she found him still asleep on the sofa, and she carefully settled down next to him. He sleepily opened one eye, but closed it again when she petted him. She lifted him into her lap, getting a sleepy ‘mew’ before Loki fell back to sleep.

 ** _Back at the palace:_** Frigga mentally sighed. She had just sentenced Thor’s friends to execution after they went into a rant about how everything that had happened that day was Loki’s fault and how she should be executing him, not them. They seemed to be oblivious to the fact they’d committed treason too, and offered to hunt Loki down for her. Since the punishment for treason was execution, with very few exceptions, that was what she sentenced them to. She’d also taken the liberty of taking their voices away, because Sif’s ranting about what she wanted to do to Loki was quite frankly disturbing, and had the potential to cause trouble. And the Three would likely help her spread doubt about Loki, so it was better if they were mute.

Once they were out of the way, Frigga used Hlidskjalf’s powers to search for Loki. Instead of finding her black-haired, green-eyed son, she found a small orange cat with white paws sleeping in Lady Aslaug Tyrsdottir’s lap as she petted him. Frigga decided she really didn’t want to know, and since Loki didn’t appear to be in danger, she looked elsewhere.

 ** _One week later:_** Frigga looked in on Thor, and was unsurprised to find him still in prison. He had, after all, attacked the law enforcement officers, and then proceeded to act like he would in Asgard- demanding things rather than asking, telling the people who were holding him that they would regret holding him captive…. Honestly, Frigga was unsure if Thor was actually capable of learning anything. She sighed and checked in on the orange kitten that was Loki. He was playing with a ribbon that Lady Aslaug was teasing him with. Frigga was a bit worried he’d been in cat form too long, and was contemplating sending for Lady Aslaug and possibly Lord Tyr when one of the guards came in and said, “Pardon me, my Queen, but the Allfather has awakened.”

“Thank you for informing me, I will be there shortly,” Frigga said, standing and making her way down the steps. The guard bowed and left, and Frigga went to Odin’s bedchamber. She found him pulling his boots on, and waited a beat before saying, “Welcome back, Husband.”

“It is good to be back,” Odin replied. Noticing she was holding Gungnir, he asked, “You did not give Loki the throne?”

“He vanished before I could do so,” Frigga said. “I believe whatever you said to him made things far worse, because as far as I can tell, he has become set on being Tyr’s daughter’s pet cat.”

Odin blinked. “Dare I ask why Lady Aslaug has him in the first place?” he asked.

“As far as I can tell, she saw your talk with Loki, and then convinced him that since he was clearly very upset, taking the throne might not be the best idea,” Frigga said. “I am uncertain as to why he then turned himself into an orange kitten with white paws, or why he is still in that form. For the record, if he has gone insane, I blame you.”

“Duly noted,” Odin said. “Is Tyr around?”

“I believe he is in his office,” Frigga said. “Shall I have him go to the throne room?”

“Nay, I will visit him,” Odin said. Frigga handed him Gungnir, and as they walked out, he asked, “How fares Thor?”

“He got himself arrested for attacking the mortals’ law enforcement, and has not changed a bit,” Frigga said disgustedly. “I TOLD you spoiling him rotten was a bad idea.”

Odin sighed. “And his friends?” he asked.

“They were executed five days ago for their act of treason and for admitting they were plotting to kill Loki,” Frigga said serenely. “Good riddance, if you ask me- most of the court and your entire Council are still quietly celebrating their deaths.”

They reached Tyr’s office, and Odin knocked. “Enter,” Tyr called, and Odin and Frigga went in. Tyr looked up from his paperwork, and then stood and bowed. “Allfather, it is good to see you awake,” he said.

“Thank you, Lord Tyr,” Odin said. “You would not happen to know why Loki is currently an orange kitten, would you?”

Tyr sighed. “It was Aslaug’s idea; she knew he was in no fit state to rule Asgard, and originally suggested the kitten thing so he could get out of the palace unnoticed,” he said. “Unfortunately, he’s now refusing to turn back, and Aslaug is getting attached. Also, his behavior has become more cat-like than it was when he first shifted.”

“How long has he been in that form?” Odin asked.

“Eight days,” Tyr replied. “He never showed any inclination to turn back, so I didn’t force the issue. He seems rather enamored with Aslaug- follows her everywhere and I have a sneaking suspicion she’s letting him sleep on her bed. And he lets her call him Pumpkin.”

“Pumpkin?” Odin asked incredulously.

“She decided because he’s orange, she should call him Pumpkin so no one would think he’s actually Prince Loki,” Tyr said, shrugging. “He doesn’t glare at her anymore when she calls him that, though, so I assume he’s gotten used to it.”

Odin could tell Frigga was glaring daggers at him even without looking at her, and said, “Please bring your daughter and my son back here as soon as possible.”

“Of course, Allfather,” Tyr said. Putting on his cape, he left with them, splitting off to go to the stables.

 ** _A few hours later:_** Tyr came into the throne room with Aslaug at his side. She was carrying a sleepy Loki, who caught sight of Odin coming over and hissed at him. “Set him down, please,” Frigga told Aslaug.

Aslaug hesitated before obeying. Her hesitation was explained when Loki went straight for Odin’s cape and began destroying it with his claws. “Loki, can you stop that?” Aslaug asked wearily.

Loki gave her the cutest, most innocent big-eyed look any of them had ever seen- while still slashing up Odin’s cape. Aslaug returned it with a stern look, and Loki gave a cute little cat sigh before sulking over to her and sitting at her feet, looking expectant. She picked him up again, and he snuggled into her arms. Frigga came over, and examined him with her magic, then sighed and said, “Well, the good news is that his mind appears to still be sound and not that of a cat’s.”

“What’s the bad news?” Aslaug asked with trepidation.

“Odin traumatized him so much that he has decided life as your pet cat is infinitely preferable to life as a Prince of Asgard, and essentially stuck himself in that form,” Frigga sighed. “We cannot turn him back without his consent.”

“Is that a problem?” Tyr asked. “They’re very attached to each other. And I don’t have a problem with housing him.”

“He does have duties to attend to, especially now that Thor is no longer here,” Odin commented.

Loki hissed, flicked his tail, and went back to sleep, ignoring Odin completely. “I don’t think he cares,” Aslaug said dryly. “I can’t say I blame him; everyone here is completely horrible to him. Why would he WANT to go back to being abused by the entire court when he can be my pet cat and get showered with affection?”

“You believe the court abuses him?” Odin asked.

Aslaug gave him a deadpan look and said, “Aside from my father, your entire Council hates him. The nobles hate him. Prince Thor either hates him or thinks of him as a toy, I am not entirely certain which. The warriors hate him. And in light of your treatment of Prince Loki, the court believes they will not be punished if they abuse Loki. I cannot count the number of times I have heard someone talking about him nastily behind his back, or even when they know he can hear them. Admittedly the worst offenders were the Idiots Four, but almost everyone else was completely horrible to him, both verbally and often physically abusing him. And quite honestly, you’re just as bad, if not worse. Remember the lip-sewing incident? A blind man could have told you Prince Thor was lying about whose idea that was, and the punishment was completely out of proportion to the ‘crime’ committed. Seriously, all Prince Loki did was cut Lady Sif’s hair off. It’s not his fault it turned the color of her soul, and when he attempted to tell you that Prince Thor had asked him to, you decided he was lying, didn’t bother consulting Heimdall, and ordered Prince Thor to hold him down while some guard sewed his lips shut. And then you made him keep the stitches in for a month. Quite honestly, I’m amazed that Prince Loki hasn’t snapped yet. Him deciding life as a cat is positively tame compared to what could have happened when you gave him the worst ‘you’re adopted’ talk in the Nine Realms. Seriously, were you even _listening_ to yourself? Because despite what you may think, all I heard was, “Sorry to burst your bubble, but you’re not my son, you’re just a tool for my grand plan of ruling the Nine Realms.” You basically destroyed Prince Loki, and now you want him to go back to the way things were beforehand? I really don’t think that’s going to happen. People don’t work that way. You’re extremely lucky Prince Loki didn’t completely go off the deep end and start destroying stuff or killing people. Personally, I would have burned the palace down or something of the sort.”

Odin looked from her to Tyr, who coughed uncomfortably, and said, “I agree with Aslaug. You really could have handled this better. Don’t you remember what happened the last time someone shattered a mage’s sense of self?”

Odin looked confused, but Frigga said, “That resulted in the destruction of Muspelheim’s capital city, yes?”

“Indeed, and the mage in question did not stop destroying everything until his body gave out and he died,” Tyr said. “I’m fairly certain you do not want a repeat of that here, am I right?”

“Yes,” Odin said. He sighed and added, “Your point has been made. Loki may remain a cat in Lady Aslaug’s care.”

“Thank you, Allfather,” Aslaug said. She nudged Loki, who opened one eye, studied Odin, and finally mewed in a happy manner.

“I will take that as a thank-you,” Odin said dryly. “You may go.”

Tyr bowed, and Aslaug nodded- it was a little hard to bow or curtsy with a cat in one’s arms. They left, and Loki purred all the way home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this; it's kind of cute in my opinion. And I love turning Loki into a cat!


End file.
